The present invention relates to a fiber treatment agent composition. In more particular terms, the present invention relates to an emulsion-type fiber treatment agent composition which generates an excellent handle and in particular which can impart shrinkage resistance to animal fibers.
When-subjected to water-based laundering, wool undergoes a gradual felting and severe shrinkage, and it has therefore been necessary up to now to dryclean 100% wool products (e.g., pants, suits, sweaters, etc.). This has created demand for the development of wool products which can be easily laundered even at home using detergent and water. One response has been to treat wool fiber or wool products with a urethane-based shrinkproofing agent, but this tactic results in a coarse and hard handle.
Aminoalkyl-containing organopolysiloxanes as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Numbers 49-69999 (69,999/74) and 49-71295 (71,295/74) have been employed in order to obtain improvement on this point. However, while this does in fact lead to an improvement in the handle, the laundering resistance is poor due to the use of the aminoalkyl-containing organopolysiloxane by itself. In Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Numbers 51-149354 (149,354/76) and 53-16759 (16,759/78), an improvement in the laundering resistance is obtained through the use of organohydrogenpolysiloxane to crosslink a compound which corresponds to the component (A) of the present invention. Nevertheless, the resistance to repeated laundering remains unsatisfactory.